SV003/Read
Kamon POV After the Rinne make her first solo debut live, she had ranked up to the top singers chart in a night. I bet Rinne had a ton of jobs now, it's great for her that her dream is almost gonna be fulfill soon. I wonder our dreams too... Then I felt something shaking in my pocket, it's my phone. I take out and check on it, someone sent a message to me, it's Riki. He said, "Hey, Kamon! Are you free now? Actually I'm going with Samuru and the others to the WBMA Battle Arena for some practice, what about coming with us? " ― Riki Why won't I'm come?! It's impossible if I don't come! Wait for me, guys! " Let's go Garuburn! " ― Kamon "Oh!" ― Garuburn I ran out and arrive to the WBMA as fast as I could, thank goodness that Riki them just arrive themselves too. Kamon : Yo! Minna! Riki : Kamon! Dracyan : So you really do come. Yuki : There's no way that Kamon would skip out of a training. Kamon : Hehehe... So then. Riki : Um. Let's go! All : OH!!! We chat along as we walk our way to the battle arena, it sure is a long way, but there's a way that said if you too carry away with your interest, the time actually flows fast. So we chat along until we make it to the battle arena. Kamon : Aona, sometime can be careless, do you know ... Riki : Eh? Really??... Samuru : Huh? Bakuga : What's wrong Samuru? Novu : Is there something wrong? Samuru : I saw some figures over there. Bakuga : Let's go see. Novu/Samuru : Um. *Agreed* As I was talking to Riki, Since when Samuru, Novu and Bakuga ran off too? ~At the other side of the hallway~ ??? POV Me and my friend are on a mission but unfortunately there's three lads coming our way, this bad! ??? (Green haired, myself) : Crap, they're coming this way! *Whisper* I talking to my friend, who had pink haired and brown-magenta eyes, there's two strands pointing out which gives a elf-like ears, wearing a flora white dress with rust colored leather top, detached long sleeves with rust colored leather cuffs, flora white panty-hose like leggings with rust cuffs and brown rust colored heels. ??? (Pink haired) : Don't worry, Kiri-chan. If worst comes to worst.... *holds up a mechanical beg* Kirina : Uwah hahaha... ! Can't you ever resolve things peacefully, Hime?! *whisper* "Is there's something wrong?" ― ??? (Novu) Kirina : ?!?!!!! Hime : ? *Look* Holy crap! The three lads already come! A silver haired, a platinum-blonde haired, and a midnight haired one. ??? (Novu) : May I ask what are you two doing here? Kirina : Uh? We just .... *Panic* "Stare~" ― Hime " *hiding Hime at the back* We...We actually came here for looking father with a pass. *Panic tone*" ― Kirina "Stare~ *still looking at the three lads in left 45 angle*" ― Hime "She suddenly had to use the bathroom when we're going back home. But we couldn't find one. *hiding Hime in left 45 angle, in a Panic tone* " ― Kirina "Stare~ *Still looking at the three lads in right 50 angle*" ― Hime "Man, what a pain, right? *put a hand on the head*" ― Kirina ??? (Novu) : Eh? ??? (Bakuga) : The female bathroom is just on that hallway or need us to lead you to the bathroom? Kirina : Thank you and no, we can go by ourselves. No need to worry about us! We'll be out of here before you know it. ??? (Novu) : Alright. Just be careful on your way back, okay? After the silver lad done saying, all of them leaves. Finally!!! Kirina : Of course.... *bitter smile* Uhhh.... *sigh* I can't believe we pulled that off. Hime : Stare~ *Stared at Kirina with 60 angle* Kirina : Uh huh? What's wrong? Hime : I wouldn't do it at an important time like this. Kirina : Uh.... That so? *Sweat drop* It might be my duty to protect Hime and all. But it really strange when Hime character change and could you character change in a better time? I dunno how long I'm gonna last like this? Hime : *Smile* Thanks for everything, Kiri-chan. Kirina : Anyway, let's get going. If would be bad, if we're late. We started to run because we don't want to be late for our important mission. Kamon POV We're now at the battle arena, but where is Bakuga, Samuru and Novu?!?!?!?!?!?! Riki : I wonder when did Samuru them ran off to? Kamon : Jeez! I can't wait any longer! Garuburn : If there anything happen to them? Bakuga : Kamon! Riki : You guys, where have you been? Kamon : That's right! Dragren : You no need to be so angry. Novu : Only that two girls who lost their way, we just help them. Raydra : But we still came, so no need for the fire. Kamon : ...Okay. Riki : Hehehe.... ? Dracyan? What's wrong? Dracyan : Nothing just... I wonder why the WBMA shut down this battle arena, usually this is our battle field, they'll always open it right? Dravise : Did the WBMA shut this arena down? Ken : Yeah, when we just arrived to arena, they were locked. Misuru : But we open it up again! Samuru : Well that's bad. All : ?? Dragren : WBMA not the type just shut down the field as they like,.. Novu : Granpa and the others must have their own reasons for doing it. Bakuga : So you mean, we better go? Dravise : That's right. Kamon : No way! We just came here for sight seeing but not for battling?! Garuburn : Kamon.... Kamon : Alright! I got it!! Riki : So then let's go - huh? "''Seiwoss Igalima lyzen tron " ― ??? "Fallian Shul Shagana tron " ― ??? Then a green scythe just flew right at us, almost hitting me. That was close! Kamon : Uwah! Yuki : What... What happening? Riki : Kamon! Dracyan : What is going on here? Then a figure ran out. But we can't see clearly. Then the figure take the scythe, we can see clearly now, it was actually a girl?! A green haired long hair girl who styled her hair somehow like a pair of wings on her hair, Yellow-light green eyes. Who is it anyway?! "' Hell scythe - Igalima!! " ― Kirina All : EH?! 「'''A warning melody calls an angel of death; a dream of despair- Death 13」 Kirina : *start to swang her scythe right at Kamon them* All : *Dodging* Samuru : She is?! Novu : Wait, she's the girl we met before! Bakuga : That means- Then another figure comes out, this time is a pink haired, with a elf like-ears hair strands pointing out. She has brown-magenta eyes, she also equiped some rabbit-like ears compartments one her head and armor boots which has a buzz-like wheel under each of it. 「'A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror An unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?'」 Hime : *''Fifty of small saw blades are fired from the compartments. "Alpha Style 50 Rebirths"'' * All : *Panicking dodging* Yuki : Watch where are you firing, will'cha?! Eh!? *Dodging another saw blades* ~At the same time~ On the observer hallway, "What's going on?" ― Granpa Takakura "It seems that Comparator Ryugasaki and the others went into Battle Arena A10." ― Rory "What?" ― Gennosuke "Kamon..." ― Himiko "That's!" ― Shinji "Commander, we had detected and confirmed the armed gears" ― Aoi "This is! Shul Shagana and Igalima!" ― Sakuya "Urg... *New armed gear users and it's Kirina and Hime?!* " ― Genjuro "Commander..." ― Aoi "It's fine. They all be fine. They will come. I know it." ― Genjuro "Could is be..." ― Granpa Takakura 「'Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts Let's cut it to pieces' Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is Courage and the will to believe that spin hands together」 Kirina : *Swang her scythe, and use it non-blade part to hit Basara's stomach* Basara : Guhuh! Kirina : *Hit off Basara to the ground* 「'Surely, Surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky'」 Riki : Basara! Kirina : *Stop* Hymp! Just this kind of level, to try to beat us? How hilarious. Hime : *Stopped skating* Kiri-chan you sure they are our opponents? Kirina : Just like what the detail said, at 10.00am., the battle starts. If they're here, they must be our opponents. Hime : But they said can kill each others in battle, they mean they had prepare for that, but look at them, they seems doesn't prepare at all. Kirina : If you didn't remind me of that, I didn't realize it. Riki : Ano... What are you two talking about? And why do you said we're your opponents? Kirina : What are you saying now? Hime : Don't tell me you guys gonna back out? Kirina : Wait, that's doesn't in the rule. Riki : Rule? Samuru : Riki watch out! Riki : Eh?! Kirina : You can't back out now! *''Her scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. "Kill JuLiet"'' * Those blades gonna hit Riki and Samuru. Aw man! Kamon : RIKI!!!!! Riki : Ah?!!!!!!! Riki : .... Huh? I'm fine? Those blades didn't hit Riki them at all, what's happen before? But don't know when there's a smoke all around? Then two figures in the smoke, we can't see clearly. But some things slowly come clearly. Samuru : A sword... Riki : A cross bow... "Sorry for the late." ― ??? "But not even a thank you after saving you guys?" ― ??? Riki : Ah... ! *Surprise* The figures are slowly get clearly, it revealed a blue haired girl who has midnight blue hair changing at the middle, and styled her hair to a side-ponytail and dark blue eyes. Another girl has silver hair with purple strands and styled her hair into to half-pigtails and purple eyes. Its Rinne and Millay! Whose back! ~To be continued~ Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters